


Morning Wood on Parade

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Music, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: A good soldier stands at attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> John salutes Sherlock first thing in the morning.
> 
> * Melody : Parade of the Wooden Soldiers

The morning light is shining bright,  
And waking up the soldier from the night,  
When suddenly, right there it stood,  
His morning wood.

Now that's not new, one thing to do,  
He'll wake up Sherlock, and they'll have a screw,  
'Lock won't say no, although he could,  
To morning wood.

 

Here it comes, here it comes,  
Cue the bagpipes and the drums.

 

Hear them both cheering, climax they're nearing,  
There's the Captain stiff as starch.

Eyes they are flashing, bodies are crashing,  
Morning wood is on the march.

Sherlock is blinking, John he is winking,  
At the mess that they have made,

Yes, they know the way to go  
When morning wood is on parade !

Da da da bump bump da da da bump bump  
Bump bump bump bump !

**Author's Note:**

> Now we know the military meaning of morning calisthenics.


End file.
